jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson Isle
Crimson Isle is an island on which the pirate Red Jessica lives with her cat Rosie and her tiger Sasha. Role in the series Crimson Isle first appeared in the episode "Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty". Red Jessica has called for Captain Hook's presence, much to the love-struck captain's delight. However, although Hook thought it would be romance centered, it was actually for Hook to watch over her kitten Rosie. Red Jessica was about to sail the seas and her kitten is afraid of water, so Hook offered to cat-sit. However, Rosie manages to flee from Captain Hook and his crew deep into Crimson Isle jungle. A few minutes later Jake and his crew were sailing by Crimson Isle and spotted the commotion from Hook and his crew and decided to come ashore to help.Mr. Smee explains to Jake and his crew what happen and the young pirate team offer to help Hook find Rosie. After traversing through Crimson Isle and saving Rosie from a sleeping tiger Hook manages to return to the docks just in time for Red Jessica's return. Red Jessica was delighted to see that Hook has taken a liking to her kitten and decided to introduce him to her other "kitty", the tiger from earlier Sasha. Crimson Isle is visited again in the episode "A Bad Case of the Barnacles!" Jake and the crew had to find the Zebra Rose which would cure Bucky of a nasty case of Buccaneer Barnacles. In the episode "The Never Land Pirate Ball", when Red Jessica organizes a ball on Crimson Isle, Captain Hook must learn the pirate waltz. In the episode "Pirate Pals!" Captain Hook decides to visit his beloved Red Jessica with Mr. Smee much to Hook's surprise that he and Smee are not the only guest on Crimson Isle. Hook's thieving pirate rival Beatrice Le Beak has returned and she has her eyes on Red Jessica’s art collection. In the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!" Jake and his crew discover that someone has stolen their Team Treasure Chest. While searching for the suspect on Pirate Island Jake and his crew discover a perfume bottle and a feather Izzy determined the culprit was a female pirate so the young pirate sail to Crimson Isle ask Red Jessica if she knew who took the Treasure Chest. Red Jessica identified the fragrance as French Forever flowers but couldn't recall the feather but knew it looks familiar. In the episode "Smee-erella!", Red Jessica's held her Pirate Convention on Crimson Isle with the assist of her new friend and future first mate Mollie assisting Red Jessica with the festivities. Places of Interest *'Crimson Castle': is a large red castle where Red Jessica resides and the only man-made structure on the island. *'Crimson Isle Gorge': is a massive canyon featured on the island and the only means to get to the other side is zip-lining on a jungle vine. *'Big Rock River':is a large river that flow on the island.The only means of crossing is leaping across on large narrow slippery stones coming from the river. *'Rose Valley': is a large lush field of roses of various colors located Crimson Isle. It is the only place on the island where the Zebra Rose can be found. *'Bouncing Rock Ravine': is a large ravine of rumbling rocks that flows like a river through Crimson Isle. *'Icky Big Red Frog Pond': is a large pond located on Crimson Isle. As the name suggests, its the home of huge red frogs. *'Spinning Vine Forest': is a large forest of flowing vines that is said to hug unsuspecting pirates and never let go. Gallery crimson isle.jpg Jollyroger&Rose-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Crimson Isle&JollyRoger-Smee-erella!.jpg Crimson Isle-The Never Land Pirate Ball01.jpg Crimson Isle-The Never Land Pirate Ball02.jpg Crimson Isle-The Never Land Pirate Ball03.jpg Jake-The Never Land Pirate Ball08.jpg Jake-The Never Land Pirate Ball07.jpg Jake-The Never Land Pirate Ball06.jpg Hook&crew-The Never Land Pirate Ball11.jpg Hook&crew-The Never Land Pirate Ball02.jpg Crimson Isle-Pirate Pals01.jpg Crimson Isle-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Jollyroger&Rose-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty02.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Category:Locations Category:Islands